1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing green bricks from clay for the brick manufacturing industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for manufacturing green bricks from clay can include a circulating conveyor carrying mould containers combined to mould container parts, a reservoir for clay arranged above the mould containers, means for carrying clay out of the reservoir into the mould containers, means for pressing and trimming clay in the mould containers, means for supplying and placing take-off plates for the green bricks and means for discharging green bricks released from the mould containers. Such an apparatus is known in the field and is for instance described in Netherlands patent 1000186 of applicant. The known apparatus is extremely suitable for automated production of large numbers or green bricks for the brick manufacturing industry. The bricks fired from these green bricks have a substantially smooth, uniform appearance.
A recent demand has developed on the market for bricks which appear as if they have been manufactured according to traditional methods.
The present invention has for its object to adapt the known apparatus such that it can produce in automated manner large numbers of green bricks with a traditional appearance.